What goes around comes around
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: Ginny cheated and Harry let's everyone, including her, know that he moved on. H/Hr. Read and Review plz.


A/N: This is a new one-shot/songfic.  
Summary: When Harry finds out Ginny cheated on him, he wants her to know that she'll get back.

Different Pairing, though.

Song: What goes around… comes around by Justin Timberlake.

°°°°°HJP&HJG°°°°°

Harry stood backstage. He was dressed in dark denim jeans, a black button up shirt and a white tie. No one besides Hermione knew that he was going to sing. Yes, he wanted to sing, sing for someone who hurt him.

Hermione walked up to him. "You really want to do it?" She asked, slightly concerned. Harry cupped her cheeks.

"I need to do that, Mione." He said affectionately. "Don't worry, after that I'm done and over with it." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Alright, I'm going to go onstage." She tucked at his tie and adjusted it. "See you." She leaned up, kissed his cheek and left.

Harry smiled. He pulled a hat over his head(A/N: Sorry, lol) and moved it low enough to hide his eyes. Luckily he was wearing contacts this day.

He glanced into the audience, unnoticed by them. He saw Ron and Luna, Neville and his wife Sandra, even Seamus and Lavender were there. He looked around finally saw the person he wanted to see. Ginny sat near the middle, with Draco Malfoy at her side, but whenever she didn't look at Draco, he was watching a girl at the bar. Harry smirked.

He listened closely as Hermione took the microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman, I want to introduce you to our special guest tonight. He will perform a song for you. Here he is."

The song started to play. A few people in the audience knew this song, among them Ginny. Harry slowly went on stage, his hat hiding his eyes. When he reached the microphone holder, he took the hat off and threw it at Hermione, who was now sitting next to Ron and Luna. Everyone began to clap and cheer, except for Ginny, who paled immediately when she saw Harry.

"This is for you, Gin." He said into the microphone, before he began to sing.

"_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand"_

He opened his hand.

"_So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong"  
_

He shrugged while his background singers began to sing.

_Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
_

"_Can't believe it's ending this way"  
_

_Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
_

"_Tell me is this fair?"_

"_Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find..."  
_

"_What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around"  
"What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around"_

He took the microphone out of his holder.

_  
"Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same"  
_

He smiled at Hermione at this point.

"_Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name"  
_

He took out a velvet box and threw it at Ginny. Her eyes widened as she saw a diamond ring in it.

"_Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong"  
_

_Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
_

"_Can't believe it's ending this way"  
_

_Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
_

"_Can you tell me is this fair?"  
_

"_Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry"  
"Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find"  
_

"_What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around"  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around_

_"What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that  
What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that"_

_Don't want to think about it _

" _(no)"  
_

_Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
_

"_Can't believe it's ending this way"  
_

_Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it_

" _(yeah)"  
_

_I just can't do without ya _

"_Tell me is this fair?"_

_"Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry"  
"Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find"_

_"What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around"  
_

The music changed and began to play different part. Harry slowly walked off the stage to Ginny.

"_Let me paint this picture for you, baby"  
_

He took a chair and sat down, the back of the chair to his front.

"_You spend your nights alone  
And he never comes home  
And every time you call him  
All you get's a busy tone  
I heard you found out  
What he's doing to you" _

He pointed at the leggy blonde at the bar, who was eyeing Draco hungrily. Everyone turned to her. She gasped and rushed out of the bar, Draco following her.

"_What you did to me  
Ain't that the way it goes"_

Harry shrugged again. Then he stood up and pushed the chair away.

"_When you cheated girl  
My heart bleeded girl  
So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt  
Just a classic case  
A scenario  
Tale as old as tim"  
_

He leaned down to her.

"_Girl you got what you deserved"_

He straightened again.

"_And now you want somebody  
To cure the lonely nights  
You wish you had somebody  
That could come and make it right"  
_

As smirk was grazing his features.

"_But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy  
You'll see"_

_(What goes around comes back around)  
_

"_I thought I told ya, hey"  
_

_(What goes around comes back around)  
_

"_I thought I told ya, hey"  
_

_(What goes around comes back around)  
_

"_I thought I told ya, hey"  
_

_(What goes around comes back around)  
_

"_I thought I told ya, hey"_

He slammed the microphone on her table. "We are over Ginny, I deserve better." He turned to Hermione. "Come on." Hermione stood up and rushed over to him, his hat on her head. She threw herself at him and kissed him deeply. When they pulled away they both smiled.

With a last smirk, they left a crying Ginny and a dumbfounded audience behind.

_What goes around__… comes around_

°°°°°HJP&HJG°°°°°

A/N: I know, very OOC, but I like it. Let me know what you think and Review for me please!


End file.
